Here in Amestris
by DutchCherry12
Summary: I knew it was time to go back home I looked up at him and said "I love you" before I closed my eyes and everything went black. Pairings: Edwin, Royai and AlXOc post Manga and Brotherhood


**I don't know what it is but I'm in a writing mood.**

**Maybe because the summer is almost here.**

**Please don't be hard on me it's my first POV story and I wanted to try out to see if I could do it.**

**I don't own anything in this story except my OC!**

I looked out of my window with a sigh. It was raining pretty hard.

I was bored and I couldn't go outside my friend Marleen( You pronounce it as Marlien) was behind my computer typing a story about Fullmetal Alchemist.

We had been having ideas lately and we now were working them out on Fanfiction.

When I was going to ask her about what part of our story she was lightning stroke the house and I was blinded for a moment.

When I could see again I saw a white figure standing before me.

Truth.

"So girl surprised to see me?" Truth asked me. I was shocked I didn't know what was going on one moment I was home safe and sound and the next moment I'm at the gate with my own Truth.

"That too but more or less freaked out What the hell am I doing here? Where is Marleen?" Truth smiled

"She will be with you in a moment at central I only need your toll to enter this world"

I felt my right leg disappearing just like my left arm.

"Why do you take two things from me?" I screamed in panic

"Because your friend had nothing she could miss besides you're the oldest take some responsibility this is your wish in the first place." I heard the gate behind me open.

"What do you mean my wish? No don't go away yet! Answer me!" I screamed as I got pulled in by the little black arms.

I felt like I had slept a lot when I woke up.

My arm and leg were bandaged and there was a cold cloth on my forehead.

I looked around the room I spotted Marleen on the other bed she looked fine.

Lucky her.

She looked at me now when she noticed that I was awake she rushed over to my side.

"Kirsten are you alright?" She practically screamed in my ear.

I covered my ear and nodded.

"Stop yelling okay I'm fine. Where are we anyway?" I asked taking my hand of my ear.

"We are in a normal hospital but Falman and Fury are outside in front of the door" I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

I looked at the door and saw two figures standing outside. One was long and the other was short.

"Okay…But why?" Marleen opened her mouth to speak again but she was cut off when the door opened.

In the doorway was none other than Roy mustang. It kinda scared me out that he was fisting me but I would get over it.

Behind him was none other than Hawkeye.

"Good to see you up I need to talk to you girls" He looked at Falman and he closed the door.

"How did you suddenly appear in a flash of light in the middle of central?"

He didn't bind string around it he got straight to the point.

"To be honest I have no idea but I can tell you this Colonel I want a damn arm and leg so I can get out of here" I said to him looking him straight in the eyes.

He seemed to got of guard with me as were Hawkeye and Marleen.

He quickly composed himself and he started to laugh.

I looked at him weirdly and then blushed. That was totally out of character for me.

Normally I would be calmer but The pain was killing me right now so I was a little cranky.

"I might know. Kirs you know that I was writing right?" Marleen said turning to me.

"Um yes I do why?" I didn't know what she was getting at. Mustang had stopped laughing and looked interested at her.

"Well when the lighting struck the house I was writing about Human transmutation and I was describing the way the circle looked…"

"How the hell did we get here then if you just descried it?" I screamed at her freaked out about the fact that it was because of the forbidden science

"I had a picture of it to see what it looked like again…" Marleen murmured quietly

Mustang frowned and Hawkeye is as composted as ever. Mustang looks at the door and the he moves closer to us.

"What the hell were you writing about?" Mustang demanded harshly as he looked between the two of us.

I swallowed not wanting to set the characters off on the wrong path that might lead them to an different ending.

"We were…writing down our theories of alchemy and its principals…" I said quietly.

Marleen nodded slowly and stared out the window.

"Why would you girls even do that?" Mustang asked then a little calmer than before.

"Well we heard about the Elric brothers and we… wanted to see what we knew about alchemy so…" I said Marleen looked at me with raised eyebrows and mouthed to me 'What are you doing?'

I ignored her and looked at Mustang who now sat in a chair thinking deeply.

I began to think too it must be in the time before Mustang and his team were separated so now I had to figure out what Ed and Al were doing again.

"Excuse me Colonel Mustang but where are lt. Havoc and Breda?" I ask him and he looks up with sorrow in his eyes

"Lt. Havoc can't walk anymore and Breda is on a mission why do you want to know?" So we are at the time after the fight with Lust.

"I want to know because it is important to know what time we are at" now they all looked shocked at me

"You aren't going to tell them everything are you?" Marleen yelled at me I waved at her signaling that it was okay.

Mustang had his eyebrows raised and waited for me to start talking.

"So if I understand correctly you are from another world you know what is going on in ours and you got here by accident?" Mustang said counting it on his fingers

"Yes that's right. Now please could I get some limbs I feel left out on you guys" I said looking at me shoulder and upper leg.

"Yeah that's fine I will talk to a doctor here to see if he has some artificial limbs for you that you can get used to quickly" Mustang said as he left the room.

Great I think as I look at the ceiling. Just when things can't get any worse the next scene that will happen is that Ed and Al lure out the scar and the Homunculi and get in a fight with scar. Then Lin and Lan Fan get in a fight with Bradley and Gluttony and Winry finds out that Scar killed her parents great this can't get any better.

Mustang gets back with the limbs quickly and some portals to connect them with my nerves so I can walk properly.

It hurt like hell getting those things connected and I wasn't as strong as Ed so I screamed once in a while but I stayed awake. Lucky me…

Once I could walk good enough Mustang took me and Marleen in the car with him and Hawkeye to look out for Ed who had been drawing attention to him with repairing things with alchemy.

Mustang was clearly pissed and I took the opportunity to look at myself.

My dark blond hair was messy and held back by a head band. It looked like it needed to be washed. Damn…

My gray blue eyes were happiness and worry at the same time. I had a round face with a faint blush on my cheeks which I hate cause it's always there.

I'm not fat but not skinny either just the right size for my big built body.

I had a lime green top on which looked like Ed's black top. I had long jeans on with a brown belt.

In the mirror I looked at Marleen.

She had a blue top same as mine and black jeans on.

She has a small face and her hair falls around it perfectly.

Great now I sound like I'm in love with her…

She had dirty blond hair that was braided. Her blue eyes looked so worried and freaked out I felt sorry for her.

We stopped in front of Ed and Al and I couldn't help but giggle when I saw them.

Hawkeye smiled at me like she knew what was going on.

Mustang wanted to talk in the car. Soon Marleen was squashed by Ed and Al.

Again lucky her.

We then went outside and Ed immediately looked at us.

He looked at my arm and leg prosthesis and then he looked sternly at my face.

Marleen was talking with Al.

They happily chatted about cats.

"You saw the truth didn't you girl?" Ed said sounding grumpy as ever.

I smiled at him nodding. This clearly pissed him off and he moved closer.

"Who the hell did you try to get back?" He demanded grabbing the front of my top.

I glared back at him getting pissed off too.

Al grabbed Ed by his elbows and pulled him away from me as Marleen did the same with me.

"No brother do not hit the new girl. You don't even know her" Al said holding Ed down.

I had stopped struggling after finding out that Marleen was now stronger than me.

"I didn't try to get anyone back Edward I was…sort off caught off guard by it…" I said looking down.

I heard Al drop Ed down and I felt a big hand on my right shoulder.

Marleen released me too. I looked up at Alphonse smiling a little.

Mustang was talking with Ed now she was occasionally looked back at me.

I introduced myself to Al and he did the same for him.

Just then scar appeared and I heard Ed smirk.

Oh now this was getting pretty fucked up.

**I ended it right here because I felt like it.**

**If you don't like that then go whine to your mom or something like that!**

**Review please then you get a cookie!**


End file.
